


蛇蠍美人

by laceleather



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bottm!Satoru Suzuki, M/M, Top!Jircniv Rune Farload El Nix
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:33:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laceleather/pseuds/laceleather
Summary: 原作設定但鈴木悟是獨自穿越於異世界，沒有納薩力克地下大墳墓，成為外鄉人的他最後駐足於巴哈斯帝國，只是真正使他停留了六年之久還未離開，可能不僅於表面的原因如此單純－－





	1. 00-02

**Author's Note:**

> ■這是個誤導人的標題，純粹只想寫這個反差。  
> ■本著人沒有如此輕易改變來寫這篇，尊榮夫夫真好吃！

00

鈴木悟是個由其他世界轉移而來的外來者，用教國語來說是「降臨者」，形同他們被崇拜為宗教信仰的六大神；巴哈斯帝國則稱為「超越者」，簡單來說是身具超越他們所知十階魔法之外規格之人。若論鈴木悟喜歡何者稱呼，他想自己更偏愛「外鄉人」聽起來粗俗卻又親切的邊陲村落用語。 

他待在巴哈斯帝國的時間比以往任何國家還要長久，算算應該也有六年的日子。鈴木悟把異世界的遊歷稱為旅行，而他旅經這片大陸絕大多數的國家卻唯獨選了此處作為暫時落腳之地。王國人民純樸誠懇、安分打拼過日，但越靠近王都越顯腐敗混亂，失去他在邊陲能感受到的溫暖；教國則是嚴謹分明、條理有序，並且信仰堅貞，每個人對自我皆有充分認知，可他無法忍受將其他種族當成奴役的人類至上主義；聖王國則介於兩者之間，長年防禦亞人類導致國內更偏向於軍國肅穆作風，被海灣分割於南北兩境內部紛爭不斷；唯獨帝國人民喜樂蓬勃，軍政雖給當代皇帝一手把持又被冠以「鮮血帝」的稱呼，然而由人民臉孔與雙眼瞧得見安泰生活所能獲得對於展望未來的歡喜光彩，即便皇帝與貴族之間暗潮洶湧似乎也不影響進入帝國後所能瞧見的活力。

鈴木悟喜歡這種氛圍，多數人臉上都帶有笑容、他們踏著輕盈快活的步伐相信明日有更好的生活，至少那是現世裡不會有的場景，所以在長久旅行過號後他選擇暫時停下步伐，仔細探尋這個國度，享受偶爾還能在此窺見的現世痕跡。

喝起來像是拿鐵的冰馬卡堤亞，乍看類似果醬口感卻難以形容別有味道的粉紅色黏稠菜餚，還有各種各樣以現世眼光難以想像的食物。因為現世裡鮮少將不多的薪資花費於飲食上頭，經常以簡便便宜的維生素與營養泥充數，來到異世界後不必再為了金錢擔憂後，只要遇上古怪新奇的食物他都會嘗一口。當然，那是確認人類種族會食用的餐飲鈴木悟才敢入口，帝國有許多亞人類，不論是旅經還是待在帝國生活的，飲食方面不僅人類還有許多為了其他人種準備的菜餚，鈴木悟可不想一時不察吞下了會讓人類生理方面無法接受的食材。

除此之外，鈴木悟認為自己適應得頗為不錯，他一直這麼認為，直到登上競技場碰上「那人」以後。

 

01

不是冒險者也並非工作者，只是偶爾幫幫沿途的村莊或替恰巧碰上危機襲身的旅人解除禍害，鈴木悟在異世界初期財富是由這樣而來，不過就因為不具正式的身分，遠離城鎮的村落通常務農大多貧困，多數都是以物資與其他形式代替金錢聊表謝意，縱然真得獲得謝酬，也是幾枚磨損嚴重沾附泥鏽的銅幣。

若在貧困鄉村多有以勞務代替金錢的方式，但這等人類最古老的交換模式到了商業城市那是行不通。鈴木悟有想過登記為冒險者，不過曉得曾為冒險者後多在最初登記的公會城鎮或者國家行動，僅有前排位階的少數冒險者能夠移動到他國，為了確認世界是否存有自己的公會同伴他打消這個念頭。

至於工作者則有接觸到黑暗面的問題，異世界內沒有人脈也搞不懂國家法律甚至風俗民情，對於涉入其中鈴木悟本能地抗拒，更別提即便他聽得懂語言，經常用作暗號的文字是個問題。

於是在偶然聽聞原來帝國具有其他地方未有的競技場，還開放給不分國籍願意挑戰的無畏者，贏得每場比試皆有豐厚的獎金，早在野外以及偶遇的冒險者比試確認即便多數限定種族才能施展的魔法無法使用，利用魔法＜完美戰士＞改變職業，滿等等級換算下來的數值也比多數的異世界冒險者強，鈴木悟決定放膽去試，再不濟還有其他的道具防險。

──他需要錢。  
金錢不是萬能，但沒錢可是萬萬不能。這點和現世相同。  
他能夠用營養戒指代替身體所需消耗，卻無法弭平精神上的渴望。使用YGGDRASIL金幣過於冒險，為了避免引發事端更不能用拿道具兌換，思來想去僅有這個方式。

可就在他以僥倖地手法順利地過了初選混戰選拔，卻在後頭的挑釁裡不小心露了餡。

那時鈴木悟領取裝有錢幣的袋子打算離開，就在競技場後頭進出專供比賽者和工作人員出入鮮少人路過的小徑裡給人堵住。

現世裡他估計已經嚇得不能動彈，要不就拔腿就跑趕緊報警，但在異世界裡學到了要不受人侵害的最好方式就是自己保護自己，而非指望會有正義化身出現，除非遇上英雄領域或者神人，遊戲等級與裝備足夠鈴木悟面對任何挑戰。

他不懼怕挑釁圍事，但對那張張一看便知打著不懷好意的痞子流氓臉孔感到反感。尤其他們表現得可真像存於奈米網路裡電影片段內，那類劇情需要半途找麻煩的反派龍套角色，一時之間鈴木悟都不知道是該笑還是表現出正常人遇堵會有的驚懼反應。

「就是他、就是他！他在這！」

指著自己大聲嚷嚷具有一張尖嘴猴腮的臉，由於太過突出在方才混戰裡給鈴木悟留下強烈，記得自己不過來到他身邊都還沒動手他便自動連滾帶爬的換了個位置。

「看你一個弱不禁風的瘦雞樣，沒想到居然能通過初選還真是小瞧了你。」

畢竟有遊戲的素質加成，不然以現世的體格和體能確實只有挨打的份。某方面算是外掛加身，毫不公平的作弊倒讓悟自覺理虧不願回嘴。

「大哥，那時看他左支右絀，即便是恰巧，混戰裡一次兩次也就算了。但他連混戰選拔裡的常任冠軍也能擊敗，那也太過蹊蹺了！」

另一個身穿較好鍊甲防具的跟班兩手並用地揮劃，學了一段他眼所見鈴木悟好幾次僥倖閃過的狼狽樣，看起來既矬又可笑，哪怕是鈴木悟本人看來也覺得這種身手的人怎可能閃得過，但「他」確實躲過了，而且有同時獲得另一項訊息。

──競技場內有組織在操作，初選混戰的部分就有人在把關，是安排好或者選煉而出。總歸他有九成機率是妨礙了別人，現在才會被找上門來。

「拿冒險者等級而論他確實有秘銀等級，能夠躲過一兩回甚至從他的追打裡脫逃，這病貓似的傢伙或許真給幸運之神給眷顧了──」給小弟拱在中間的刀疤男說得輕巧佩服，可語氣與繞轉的眼神沒那麼輕易。

「記得在南方大陸的國家似乎有給予信仰者幸運的神靈，看他的臉孔和裝備，肯定來自南方也可能學有信仰系的魔法。」

「這麼說來……大哥，那傢伙不是正好合那個人的口味嘛！」

鈴木悟覺得腦袋似乎挨了一棍，突然給人說自己正是他人長得有興趣的對象，那個對象還是個男人，而且是先前在混戰中令人覺得猥瑣的傢伙，一陣惡寒讓兩臂都直接冒起雞皮疙瘩。

不是他會用面容評斷一人好壞，但人多少有所的審美偏好。眼前有長相抱歉與一眼就讓人發愣的兩人，鈴木悟當然選擇後者。

「……那傢伙！」應該是認同了小弟的說法，那名大哥立刻變了臉色整張非常難看，「枉費了組織對他的信任，吃裡扒外的東西，不過是來個南方來的傢伙就讓大夥虧了一筆──」

「大哥您看是不是該……」

小弟欲言又止卻止不住笑，眼神也頗為下流，不用說出口鈴木悟多少也能猜中對方所想。要不就是一頓打然後把獎金奪回，不然就是亂七八糟換做現世裡會叫上警察貞操被害爽完順道把錢也拿走的事件，又或兩者皆具一次幹足，不過是想免於一段為錢困擾的日子，鈴木悟沒料到自己卻碰上這等事。

「……這幾位大哥，我想你們似乎誤會了。」

「沒有誤會，更不會誤解。帝國不同王國，不像那裡風行一些特別的雅緻，但南方人這片大陸太過少見，我想有錢的貴族如此多總有一兩個有那番喜好。」

「……」

看來不用多談，光憑這句大哥說出的話接下來會發生哪些，鈴木悟想自己是躲不過了。想要望向藍天但又無語詢問，他只能認命注視摩拳擦掌笑得不懷好意的小弟一二三。

 

02

 

「比賽遭到淘汰就要找通過者的麻煩，我還以為參與競賽者通常都有點榮譽心呢。」

未曾聽過的聲響突然出現還在混亂的場景裡，那時鈴木悟就像個受驚的動物跳了起來，還意外踩到了臥躺於地的人踉蹌了一下，平衡驟失為了防止跌倒，他的手一鬆持握的權杖就這麼飛了出去，直直往那人背後給斗篷遮著面容的身影而去，還以為不小心脫手的武器就會如此剛好打中，事發過於突然就算習有時間魔法鈴木悟仍做出常人會有的反應。

他閉著眼睛聽到的卻不是某人被砸中的哀號，倒是被響亮的鏗鏘取代驅使鈴木悟重新睜開幾乎閉起的眼。

對方似乎為了那聲異常響亮而詫異；鈴木悟倒是沒有悟傷到人的和緩放心。

他不是為了露餡慌張，也不是被擊非得更遠這時要時有人路過肯定拾走的武器擔憂，反而是緊張地上那些痛苦哀號、不小心放得力道太多把對方的骨頭打歪成奇怪看著就雞皮疙瘩反胃角度的傷者。

「唉呀，看來不需要我出場了呢。完美收拾乾淨啦。」

那人摸摸自己的腦袋，粗曠的臉有著與氣質相符的笑容，顯然對這一切習以為常也沒有通知警衛的打算，而且分辨得清被害者和找碴者的兩者不會搞混。

「想說後頭有打鬥聲就來看看了，早說這群傢伙死性不改遲早會踢上鐵板，可沒想到會遇到秘銀做成的。嗯……？」

可那個蓄著鬍鬚、額前又有留作瀏海小縷捲曲頭髮，不論體格還是相貌皆為戰士的男性停下了說話的動作，瞪大了兩眼仔細瞧看自己，雖不帶地上那群人的明顯能感受的盤算，仍舊讓不習慣給人直盯著看的鈴木悟步履稍稍挪動了一下。

「你就是方才那場初選混戰拔得頭籌者啊！雖然坐得近但遠遠的長相輪廓還是瞧不清楚，沒想到是南國人啊，而且頗纖瘦的嘛。真是稀奇、真是稀奇，也難怪那群人會打壞主意了。」

他哈哈大笑，然後把長劍收回腰間劍鞘。一雙因為笑容而瞇起的藍眼睛和緩了相貌給人的粗曠陽剛的莽漢之感。

「要是以前的我說不定也會打壞主意，因為看你好欺負啊，而且又沒牌子。別說那群傢伙了，要是走在後巷有錢的老爺說不定也會誤認成姨呢。唉呀唉呀，老婆剛看了你的比賽都很感興趣，嘻嘻笑笑說一定要近距離見一面，沒辦法握個手也要討個簽名。她們看人的眼光可准了，這下可好還真巧遇上。我姓佩什梅，不方便握手討個簽名怎樣，我這剛好有帕子也有碳石，大男人帶個手帕是有點奇怪不過那是配偶的好意誰能……」

他叨叨絮絮個沒完，杵在後頭的那人倒是動了動接著退下兜帽。

是比姓為佩什梅壯漢還要純正閃亮的髮色，要說佩什梅髮色是陽光散射的淺亮流光，摘下兜帽的那人就是融金閃耀的金燦，看起來華貴非凡，而那雙眼瞳也非帝國常見的天空色調，是裝於透亮酒樽的純釀葡萄。

是個美人呢，容貌氣質還真是雍容漂亮……

摸估是方才那群找碴人的意圖太過深刻，一時間還在戰鬥階段的大腦混亂還沒疏通，外加上佩什梅一大段不停歇的嘮叨，鈴木悟就這麼將路見不平者身後保護的對象認作了他口中的夫人。

即便佩什梅說話時鈴木悟覺得有哪裡奇怪，世間也絕無如此湊巧的事，但想到剛才手杖差點就砸中佩什梅的夫人，就算對方從頭到尾裹得緊實，但那件斗篷之外瞧不見結實防具，挨那麼個一下可能不光肉疼說不定還會破相，他還是開了口。

「所以這是尊夫人？方才沒嚇到你吧？」

結果那人是眨了眨眼，少見美麗的眼瞳一連閃過好幾個鈴木悟不及辨識的眼神，耳邊佩什梅的大喝又讓他直打了驚顫哆嗦。

「夫人？！別開玩笑了，我方才是有提到我老婆，但沒說他是啊。他可是我主子！」

佩什梅一臉彷彿踩到貓地駁斥，只是相較於他和鈴木悟的驚愕困惑，被誤認的那人卻是表情平淡，甚至從眼神感覺覺得好玩有趣。誤認的鈴木悟不知該如何是好，也不覺那表情有過分的意義，可那主子的僕人佩什梅卻立刻一臉吃到酸梅的模樣皺起一張臉。


	2. Chapter 2

03

 

確實從他的氣質、談吐、衣著來看不會是帝國內所指的「姨」，就算異世界和現世差不多有專門將「花朵」培育得更高級，能歌、能唱、善使手段懂得討客人歡心的投資模式，不過巴傑德．佩什梅所保護的那個人肯定並非當初誤會的身分。

主子，也就是所謂的老爺，可能是足夠富有能聘僱保鑣的有錢人，或者一門貴族。帝國與王國不同，只要有錢就連競技場的承辦人也能聘雇保護自己人身安全的傭僱保鑣，像是一名出身比都市國家聯盟更東方位置的兔人族僕役。

初選獲勝的鈴木悟瞧見過待在奧斯科身邊那名由於特殊喜好即便進了競技場也要帶著的兔人女僕，而給他同樣感覺的巴傑德．佩什梅自然也不是那些普通跟隨於主人身後的打雜僕役。

鈴木悟不是個聰明人，猜不到佩什梅保護對象的真實身分，然而現世裡以業務為職業所培育而出的直覺至少不會讓他看錯哪些人是位於上位，又有哪些與自己相同的平凡無比。

但他不曉得那所謂和自己同樣平凡的巴傑德．佩什梅一點也不平凡，那一日瘋狂道歉賠不是得到了不被追究的寬容，找碴礙事的人則給叫來的士兵帶走，鈴木悟在佩什梅的請求下用自己也看不懂的草書簽了帕子後分道揚鑣，本原以為事情就這麼了結可沒想到後頭出賽那幾日又撞見了這名金髮的大漢待在場外，就待在最靠近邊緣的第一排觀眾席衝著自己招手微笑。

人都在那裡打招呼，即便想起糟糕到不該錯犯的低級錯誤，恨不得把自己埋進土裡能不見就不見，但錯在自己面對某方面也算幫助自己的笑臉人鈴木悟也不能裝沒看見，他也只能硬著頭皮招手回應。

比賽後被找著拉著說幾句無可厚非同是預料之中，只是他沒想到佩什梅看起來彪形粗獷，實際卻是話多又過份熱情，盛情難卻之下人就稀里糊塗給對方拎到一間館外高檔內部華麗看起來就是價格不斐的店家裡去。

──現在落得給一堆美豔的女人們左右夾擊，左閃不對、右靠也不是，正襟危坐於中間，試圖阻擋鶯鶯燕燕們的殷情招待的情景。

「老婆很喜歡你，你所簽的手帕可讓她們在茶會上夠有面子，能夠和朋友好好炫耀一番。所以呢，盡管吃、盡管玩，今天的消費食宿玩樂全包了。」

佩什梅拍拍他腰間所繫那鼓脹的錢包，遭受拍擊裏頭發出的金屬摩擦足夠響亮，顯示絕對沒有費用上的困擾，而看他和主事的互動相當熟絡，應該也不是打腫臉充胖子，但鈴木悟不免懷疑他們之間是不是有怎樣的關聯，不然如此突然熱情款待。

他當然知道美人與好酒代表的意義，現世裡身為業務員，哪怕屬於企業最底層的社員無法親眼見得，這類交際娛樂仍是商業應酬最普遍常見的一環，公司裏多少都會傳言主管階級為了穩固客戶又或者獲得簽約，在生態都市哪處辦了昂貴的招待可是多得不勝枚舉，但換在自己身上，鈴木悟只覺得匪夷所思莫名其妙。

若是為了獲取利益那還說得通，他不過是哪種身分也不是的外鄉人，還是個在競技場打得不上不下，無論何者都沒有特別傑出的普通人，現在卻給佩什梅拉到這裡，鈴木悟自然懷疑起來是別有用心。

然而不斷勸酒飲食的軟香撫媚讓他無法專精注意，從來沒與漂亮女性如此近距離接觸，偶爾還能感受到對方輻射而出溫熱體溫、噴灑於身的馥郁芬芳以及恰到好處不過份噁心的嬌嗲拖長讓他的窘促提升到更上一層的程度。

確實比起男人，女人更能引起鈴木悟的興致，尤其身材姣好、臉蛋標緻更能誘使他多看幾眼，可他就是鈴木悟，那個現世裡沒什麼異性緣同時也沒多少和異性相處機會，更談無這類直接越過好幾個級將近超越界線的親暱。

他真的如坐針氈手腳都不知該往哪擺，整個身軀彷彿發起汗來又熱又悶，腦袋也在轉圈暈眩，初期還能閃避遞來的酒水點心，但在後頭那無力的防備很快出現缺口遭到攻破。

一口酒一口點心，女人的柔軟溫熱整個貼上身側偶爾還有給姊妹們推擠的受力擠壓，鈴木悟覺得自己臉估計燒紅得跟烙鐵差不多，臉上滾燙滾燙，但讓他從溫柔堆裡跳了起來並且撒腿就跑，是後來才加入不同於旁邊的姐姐妹妹們各個美麗長髮反倒削短頭髮蓄著俐落短俏髮型，髮色也非帝國常見的金色調而是近似亞麻的溫和顏色，眼瞳明亮的棕給人幹練豪爽的印象的女子。

她確實符合鈴木悟第一眼印象，來到桌邊不是坐在最末的位置反而直接來到他身邊，豪不避諱地直往他的大腿上坐下，就算有長袍和褲子的隔絕，輕薄的布料仍舊阻擋不住大腿感受女人天生柔軟豐潤的臀部美好。

鈴木悟受到驚嚇，意識由於突如其來的展開完全空白，混亂一片大腦充滿了為什麼與糟糕了異世界裡會不會有性騷擾的法律，自己該不會要被抓去關諸如此類僅有現世人會有的擔憂。

對女性相當尊重也不是喜愛吃人豆腐的男性，那方面也是相當保守甚至給泡泡茶壺調侃過，鈴木悟做出要是公會同伴在這估計有多數人會笑出來的反應，他把投懷送抱的軟香推向一旁後倏地站起，與一干同時受到驚訝無法反應的同桌女子說抱歉然後逃跑，留下錯愕的美豔鶯燕與搞不清楚狀況的巴傑德．佩什梅。

才想讓鈴木悟好好休息吃點東西恢復體力，晚點當東道主帶去附近繞繞，巴傑德．佩什梅沒料到自己不過和老婆還在這時照顧不少的老相識說說話，聽到騷動一探頭就見對方衝忙離去的背影。

「怎麼，人居然就跑了？！不喜歡這裡的服務嗎？」

他搔搔頭一臉不解，這裡可是全帝國排名前幾相當受男人好評的店家，怎麼那個南國人卻撇下那群好女人自己跑了。

「我想應該不是你所指的那樣，看那位客人在店內最好的小姐身邊也不動手腳拘謹的很，怕是對花朵沒興趣吧？」

嘀咕著關於最近越來越多人喜好另一味，導致店內的生意沒有以往來得好，僅對女人有興趣，老婆情人又多從這裡出身，巴傑德．佩什梅想不到有什麼恰當的話可以接。

他僅是拍拍腦門感到問題變得複雜，回頭去問老婆們嗎？總覺得會被女人們踹一腳，問問寧布爾或者納札米又似乎不太妥，佩什梅感覺自己頭皮上不多的頭髮要給自己撓少了。

 

04

今夜的鈴木悟翻來覆去特別難以入睡，全都要怪白日裡翻生的事情，導致充塞於大腦的念頭揮之不去，肢體甚至還隱約殘留著僅要稍微回想就能重新體驗的感受，對此他似乎回到了那段對於異性會有幻想衝動的青春少年時期。

一名男孩要蛻變為男人總會經歷那段時光，那是十分正常並且正面的生長經歷，對於性的好奇以及體內激素變化的生理催化演變。

那些存在於幻想裡的帶著氣味的芬芳秀髮，聲音似乎裹著蜜糖的嬌嗲問暖，讓異性無法轉開眼的豐滿胸脯、凹凸有致碰觸又軟若無骨的身軀，曾經供以男性撫慰的奈米網路裡又或午夜夢迴中出現，今日卻真實曾在自己身旁，距離貼近到足以意識那是真實並非妄想、虛擬數據呈現的美好，激起了鈴木悟許久未有的慾望。

度過了那段青澀懵懂的年少，立刻投身複雜而又現實的真實社會，每日忙於工作與生活，下了班除了必要的工作應酬之外沒有太多娛樂全都沉浸於奈米網路的遊戲內，鈴木悟對於性的渴望低落得佩羅羅奇諾覺得吃驚。

『沒太大興趣？飛鼠桑我看你只是沒找到自己的喜好，別擔心，我這裡應有盡有包準你滿意，等等我就挑選個精華大全集送去到你的信箱──』

要不是遊戲內無法做出眨眼動作僅能以符號代替，公會同伴眼中的紳士鳥人肯定用他異形種的眼對自己做出我明白一切包在我身上的自信滿滿眨巴眼舉動。

『飛鼠桑請您無視弟弟的胡言亂語。家教不嚴、家教不嚴，姊姊這裡代替這名不成材又不會看場合的老弟道歉。』

『老姊妳懂甚麼，飛鼠桑只需要提點！是男人就是有衝動與野性，他不過是還沒覺醒而已！』

全視野都給粉紅色的史萊姆黏液遮擋，但泡泡茶壺無法阻止佩羅羅奇諾的語音發言，鈴木悟還是把史萊姆之後的鳥人全部的話聽得一清二楚。當然還有隨後的姊姊暴怒的說教怒斥與完全沒男子氣概弟弟認錯慘嚎。

『閉上你的嘴，愚蠢的弟弟。不然我就把你訂購的遊戲大作全都取消，要知道你的帳號密碼全掌握在我的手裡。』

『別啊！！這樣太殘忍了！！』

佩羅羅奇諾是在泡泡茶壺強烈要求下認錯無誤，但他人對於自己認定有絕對不更改的堅持，還能說出情色是奠定了世界發展基礎論調的狂人，後頭收到他以賠禮為藉口實則打開差點讓戴連線頭盔的鈴木悟都差點扯掉了脖頸後面的連結線，他也只能佩服對方毫不扭捏掩飾的直白。

已經淡忘許久的片段在這回重新記起，憶起那時隨意點開瞧見的煽情火熱，還有早上切實無比的感觸，被埋藏於疲憊和瑣事煩躁之中顯少感受的衝動再次浮現，由內至外從腹部到兩腿之間，身體自然而然的反應並非理智所能控制，鈴木悟矛盾於過於突然的發展卻又欣然接受這番變化。

過分的壓力與疲乏從轉移至異世界起就未曾宣洩，肉體的疲勞可以由道具和魔法回復，精神方面卻並非如此簡單能夠撫平，仔細想想自己從轉移至異世界不光是毫無動念，似乎連自瀆也未曾有過，已經瀕臨臨界的身軀發出最自然不過的訊號。

下腹緊繃、兩腿間的抽搐哪怕收緊磨蹭都無法緩解，床榻與被褥間的糾纏廝磨反而讓難耐更上一層，幸虧獲得獎金之後物質生活有了顯著的改善，他不必在與不相干的陌生人共擠一間大通鋪，能夠負擔得起簡陋的單人臥房，不然這下子鈴木悟勢必無地自容覺得難堪至極。

可這裡必經不是現世裡那處簡陋窩居能夠讓他安心的所在，雖明知僅有一人的房間裡不會有外人窺探，但他還是用被褥遮蓋自己，半張臉埋進枕頭裡將手探進自己著衣的下半身，用顫抖不已的手撫慰半挺的性器。

鈴木悟不會變化眾多的花招手法，僅會拙劣單調的前後套弄，對於性經驗為零，交往的只有自己左右手的男性而言那就足夠了，要是以往他會如此簡單的草草解決，可他想起了自詡紳士並引以為傲的朋友所傳的影片片段，今日那名直接、毫不羞澀的女性，她柔軟豐滿的肢體、帶著花朵香味的溫熱，那些曾經讓他面紅耳赤趕緊摘掉頭盔的淫聲浪語，鈴木悟自瀆的手越來越快，本來緊閉的唇由於腦內聯想翩浮與身下快慰改為啃咬，他潔白的齒嚙住唇邊能夠啃咬的一切，隱忍但又任由呻吟從牙關迸出，努力為自己獲得更多快感。

他從幻想中獲得激情，從手上得到撫慰，用貧乏的腦袋替換掉淫穢視頻裡的臉孔，想像角色變換能夠贏得怎樣的快感，但卻在最後下腹緊縮當中人物的臉孔掉了顏色，變成記憶裡更加淺白但又更顯燦爛的明亮，親切棕成為尋常不可見得的紫，是葡萄酒液卻又冷若堅硬的水晶寶鑽。

鈴木悟發出驚愕的喘息，為了一閃而過的臉孔睜開了眼，身體卻有一道電流急竄他旋即陷入了劇烈競賽過後的氣喘吁吁之中。他發現自己滿手黏液，而方才硬得發痛的位置正半垂於濕漉汗黏兩腿之間；他高潮了，繃緊地射出囤積已久的累壓，肉體獲得許久未曾有過的舒暢歡甘，可伸出被褥之外手上的濁白讓鈴木悟恍惚意識到所代表的悖德不敬。

他摀住臉逃避，可貼上臉的黏稠濕涼又以嚴苛的方式讓陷入自我逃避之中他清醒面對。

**Author's Note:**

> 記得原作中鈴木悟（安茲）曾言比起男人自己更喜歡女人，性向應該是異性戀。但那個「比起」和「應該」代表了還是有機會是其他的選項，然後又想到了安茲在競技場對於武王的話誤解成是那方面的興趣，但對於女人們的投以示愛又總是嚴重無解，所以就寫了這篇，以為自己是直的結果卻突然驚覺可能是個彎的，而陷入深深的糾結之中。  
> 這篇吉克尼夫雖然沒有出現，可對鈴木悟而言是個鬼魂般的糾纏呢，這下不僅是虧欠心，更有悖德羞怯之感了！  
> 感謝愛心、藍手，如果有感想或者想要討論的歡迎留言wwwww


End file.
